User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 26: A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars
Episode 26: A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars Premise: The Surfers, the Cadets, and the Ice Dancers race to the final chill zone in New York City in the epic season finale of the Ridonculous Race. Challenge: Drive to Empire State Building to collect briefcase, race to the midpoint chill zone at Central Park, search for combination of brief case in ponds and race to final chill zone Winner(s): Geoff and Brody; Sanders and MacArthur Eliminated: Jacques and Josee (for failing to make it to the midpoint chill zone on time); Geoff and Brody/Sanders and MacArthur (duh! for not getting to the chill zone first) My Favorite Part: The energy Thank you, Terry McGurrin. After disasters like The Final Wreck-ening and Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize, thank you so much for writing a really awesome finale! This episode was fantastic and it's easily the best finale of the whole series! As you can see, my favorite part about this episode was the ENERGY. There is so much energy put into this finale. Starting off with the stuff in the background, the music was amazing and perfectly fitting for this episode. And the CGI animation in the city is used really well and it's probably the first time I've ever seen 3-D animation in this show. I really like how this episode focuses on the challenge without getting too side-tracked. Another thing was that this episode was very unpredictable. It kept me invested and kept me wondering who was going to win and who was going to lose, which is another aspect of this episode that makes it fantastic. Each team in the final three has many shining moments in this episode and there aren't any moments that are out of character for them/portray them as unlikeable. Another thing is that all of the contestants were back in the peanut gallery to watch the finale! Thank you for not letting them fly away in fart balloons this time! Even if most of them didn't have that many lines, it was really nice and refreshing to at least see them in the background to remind us of all the great and memorable moments they had this season. The comedy was also really great and it's really nice to see many Total Drama references! You have Chris reading a newspaper on a bench, Blaineley with a whole bunch of boxes from shopping, a wanted poster of Zeke, a look-alike of Sky, the intern with B's original design, Anne Maria, the intern with Tyler's original design, and Billy from TDA! Now let's talk about each of the teams separately, starting with the Ice Dancers. The Ice Dancers were fun to watch in this episode. Seeing them go crazy in New York traffic was really hilarious and I liked one of the driver's reaction to it ("Aye, get over yourself and honk like a normal person!"). I also like their over-the-top reactions to everything and their downfall was perfect karma for them. Even if the way they won so many times was annoying in the beginning of the season, they are still really entertaining characters that bring a lot of energy to the table. The cadets were amazing in this episode, especially Sanders's impersonation of a police siren, the way they hijacked that hot dog van, and when Sanders reached into the sewer with her broken arm to pick up that travel tip. Hilarious! Even though Sanders didn't have as many moments as MacArthur, I loved the development that she got in the last few episodes. She is by far one of the strongest, if not, the strongest contestant in the whole series. I admire her for her strength, determination, and her good side. It could be some solid proof that MacArthur is in fact the sidekick after all ;D. The Surfers were also very likeable. It was hilarious when they messed up on the boat challenge and when Brody proves that he's a history buff because he say King Kong :P. Thank goodness they didn't run into any flying gorilla poop! We get some really refreshing moments from them, like the leg cramps and banana references to the first episode, the way the two hugged Don, and the reference to My Way or Zimbabwe when they and the Cadets were neck-and-neck. It was also really nice to see the peanut gallery's confessionals. The Rockers' confessional was hilarious, especially when Spud was like, "Wow, this is the finale? We're in the FINALE?!" and gets all hyped. Lorenzo and Chet's confessional was funny and I liked their kung fu moves. Gerry and Pete's was HILARIOUS, especially when Gerry comments, "What kind of surfers are they? The outdoors-y kind or the computer kind?" Kelly and Taylor's confessional was nice to see too, and the goths' was probably the best. Crimson's happiness is infectious! So, you'd better watch out! There were a few small things, like the Ice Dancers being mad about the finale and Don yelling back, "For the last time, I don't care!" and the travel tip that read, "Fun Fact: The last team to arrive is pretty much doomed." Both the endings were also very satisfactory. Even though the cadets deserved to win more, I was pretty happy with the surfers winning as well. I was actually pretty surprised that a returning team won this time and I didn't see it coming. It was good nonetheless and I think it's good that the writers mixed it up a little by having a returning team win once. I might like the surfers' ending a little bit better because of that cute BrodyxMacArthur moment. Good going, Brody! You finally got yourself a girlfriend! (maybe?). Overall, this is a really amazing episode and this is a prime example of exactly what a finale should be like: a comedy-packed fun ride with excitement filled to the brim. And that is Every Episode of the Ridonculous Race Reviewed! Stay tuned for a seasonal review coming out within the next few days! GoGoGadget831, out! Category:Blog posts